The present invention relates to a generator, particularly to a swimming pool water inlet/outlet generator, a kit for retrofitting such a generator to a swimming pool water inlet/outlet and a method of generation.
It is known to provide electrical devices in and around swimming pools. For example, it is known to provide submerged lighting devices to illuminate the water and provide a decorative effect as well as an increased safety aspect.
A problem with the provision of electrical devices in and around swimming pools lies in the provision of a supply of electricity. Health and safety concerns are paramount were water and electricity are used in such proximity meaning that the electricity supply must be very carefully installed using various water tight components. This can be time consuming and expensive.
Swimming pools require that the water therein is treated to prevent the build up of bacteria and algae. Such water treatment is often achieved by pumping an amount of swimming pool water from the pool through a water treatment facility, which may be remote from the swimming pool, before returning the treated water to the pool.